


To Be Needed

by ashes_of_roses (KendraLuehr)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut Drabble, Woman on Top, well...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/pseuds/ashes_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the wrongness of their bond, Seth could never deny Kate when she crawled into his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Needed

Her waist curved and arced, causing Seth's mouth to drop open as she rolled up and down the throbbing length of him. With his blunt nails digging into her hips, he peered up at Kate through hooded eyes, several soft, husky grunts catching in his throat as she continued her tease. This was wrong. This was  _not right,_  and yet he could never deny her when she crawled into his bed. In a way, he understood her need. She wanted a distraction - she wanted to  _forget_  - and sex and alcohol were the easiest gateways to drown in pleasure opposed to pain. For Seth, he had heroin, but for Kate, she wanted intimacy. And he would give it to her because he was weak.

With a muffled groan, Seth arched into Kate as she dragged her nails down his chest, her hair falling into her wild, dusky eyes as she rode him more aggressively. With each sharp rise and fall of her body, a keening cry caught in her throat and she threw her head back, gasping as he rubbed his thumb rapidly back and forth across her clit. She was close. Akin to a cello string ready to be plucked, Kate rocked her hips into his and shuddered, her toes curling each time he stretched her nice and deep.  _"Fuck..._  Oh Seth,  _please..."_

When she got like this, the words that came out of her pretty mouth were anything  _but_  pure, Christian scripture. Overhead, the glow of the neon motel sign illuminated her hair like a harsh, magenta halo, and with her bottom lip caught in between her teeth, she bucked into Seth's thrusting hips and and reached down for his hands, forcing them to cup and tweak her sensitive breasts. The air grew stale from their ragged breath, and when Kate ground into him just right, Seth gave a hoarse growl and came hard in between her thighs. With a shout that echoed his own, Kate's heat gripped him elastically and she underwent her own orgasm, her hips jerking harshly until with a weak, pitiful mewl, she fell upon his chest and laid gasping against his neck.

Not long after, Kate rolled away from him. This was the part where she partook in self-loathing. It was a dark, vicious cycle, and yet Seth always found himself eagerly, perhaps even  _selfishly_  prepared to give her whatever she needed. He  _wanted_  to be what she needed. He  _wanted_  her to want him. And despite the pathetic nature of their parasitic bond, Seth knew he would always be there for her, ready and willing to make a sacrifice upon her altar of need.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble that I wrote in about fifteen minutes, so this certainly isn't my finest work. And I think it's the shortest smut scene I've ever written, so wow, go me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :) Comments are love!


End file.
